Electronic equipment is frequently assembled with a receptacle into which is removably inserted a header. Electrical connectors in the receptacle and on the header engage one another to make electrical contact. When the header is removed from the receptacle, the electrical circuit within the receptacle must be electrically shorted to provide a closed circuit. Shorting contacts formed within the receptacle are in a closed, conducting condition when the header is removed from the receptacle and the contacts are opened to a non-conducting condition when the header is inserted into the receptacle.
Preferably, the electrical conductors in the receptacle and on the header are engaged in electrical contact before the shorting circuit is opened during insertion of the header and the shorting circuit is closed before the electrical contact between said electrical conductors is broken when the header is removed. In this manner, spurious signals are not introduced into the circuit which could activate or deactivate the electronic equipment. One example of such equipment is in the electronics which controls deployment of an air bag in a motor vehicle. If spurious signals enter this electronic circuit, the air bag is inadvertently activated.
It is further desired that the electrical shorting system provide a very small centerline spacing to minimize the overall size of the equipment.